


Flight of the blue paladin

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Of course Klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Lance has wings.Maybe he should tell someone?





	1. Lance has wings Lance has wings

Lance’s wings were a fickle thing. No one on the team besides Hunk, knew the secret he was hiding. 

They were light and had the softest feathers he’d ever felt. And they were white. 

At least they were white before he left earth. After he’d found Blue and they had all settled in the Castle after surviving their first attack and finding the other lions. 

They’d all been tired and on edge as they stumbled to their new bedrooms. Lance was practically dead on his feet as the door slid shut behind him and he collapsed front first on the blue duvet covering the bed. 

Then his wings popped out as soon as he had gotten relaxed. He groaned into the pillow as he pushed himself up. 

His wings, slightly bent and very disorderly were ruffled, feathers already shedding. Which made sense since he hadn’t groomed them in a while. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t clean them up a little so he got to work, prying off loose dead feathers and straightening out ones that had been ruffled up. By the time he was done his wings were as good as he could get them. 

Lance laid back down, sighing in relief before something caught his eye. Only white feathers were in the smile pile he’d swept into his desk. His wings however, were sprouting light blue feathers. 

“Woah”. He breathed out in slight awe. He’d heard of wings changing colors before. Hell, his sister Maria’s wing shad changed twice, from white to pink to white again. But he couldn’t think of a reason. Maybe-

Maybe it was because he was the blue paladin? That he was a part of Voltron? Or just being in space in general? 

Probably all three if he was being honest. He was honestly to tired to think about, and with a huff he willed his wings away and they allowed it as they had been groomed to their needs, and he managed to stay awake long enough to put on his pajamas and fall asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a month. At least Lance thinks it’s been a month since they’ve been up in space. Coran didn’t really know what a month is and when he had tried to explain that it was three weeks, it had just confused the Altean even more so Lance had taken to scratching the days off on a piece of paper. He wasn’t exactly sure what day it was when they had left but he’d scratched off thirty so yeah, it had been at least a month. 

His wings we’re nearly completely blue. 

Not fully, there were still some white patches of feathers here and there but whenever he picked through his wings they’d be the ones to fall off and it gave him a sense of relief. It was a wanted change. His wings, like him, seemed to change since he’d gotten to space. He felt more....carefree? Was that the word? Sure he hid the wings from his team, his friends.

But he couldn’t help it. Ever since he’d been little I was beaten into his brain. ‘Never show anyone your wings. EVER’. All of his older sibling repeated it to him when he dared question it and his parents would repeat it nonstop. His mother had even sown it into a pillow that he kept in his room and passed it off as a family thing when Hunk had asked about it during one of his many visits. 

The longing to soar. To fly. To be up in the air with nothing tying him down made him want to cry sometimes with how much the feeling overwhelmed him. 

So when they arrived at a planet where nearly all of its people had wings, very similar to his, on their backs. Children with smaller wings flew by and adults floated by and chattered to each other.

Lance almost cried on the spot. 

Almost. 

Instead he held it in and gave off his normal laid back and chill composure as he shouted something about going to look around before he took off. No one called after him or spoke through his com so as soon as he deemed himself far enough away he scanned the area for a bathroom and ducked into a stall. The stalls were much wider than normal, most likely to comply with the wingspans of the people here. It made him feel more comfortable as he let his wings materialize and they grew out to their normal wingspan that was a bit longer than his arms. 

He left the bathroom and if you didn’t know better you’d think he was a regular person from this planet, just flying around.

His shirt might’ve been strange since it had holes cut for his wings to spot out from and it meant he had his jacket tied around his waist but he didn’t care.

It was a beautiful city. Some buildings floated in the sky and you clearly needed the have the ability of flight to reach them, while some lay on the ground though those mostly appeared to be shops and other public places. The sky seemed to be eternally beautiful with its palette of pinks, blues, oranges, reds, and yellows. It was almost like a painting. He flew around his wings thanking him for finally being stretched without him worrying about someone bursting in on him. 

He chatted with some locals who gave a few quick laughs at his jokes, flirted with some ladies who seemed very nice but politely declined and soon found himself playing around with some kids who seemed ecstatic when he was discovered to be really good at their game.

It was very similar to football but it took place in the sky and the main objective was to keep the ball in the air and get it into basketball-like nets that somehow levitated in the air. Each one already had points listed above them but the kids kept verbal score as each goal was made. One of the kids called it ‘Dońball’ so that must’ve been the name of the game. 

One of the kids, Maddison who had violet wings, was very skilled but she seemed to really like Lance since she had hovered around him constantly during the game. 

They were all taking a break, sitting on some bleachers that floated in the sky as one of the older kids passed around snacks Lance had never tasted before. They were sweet but shaped like chips but he liked them enough to ask for more. The juice tasted very much like water with a hint of some fruit he probably didn’t know of mixed with raspberries. 

“Sooo”.’ Maddison drawled out before she took a long sip from her juice box. “What factor are you from?”.

Lance cocked his head slightly. “Factor?”.

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.”Yeah factor! Like I live in factor three but my friend Olivia lives in factor eight. But then her older sister Collia moved up to factor ten when she went up from our school. So what factor do you live in?”.

“Well I don the exactly live here. I’m just visiting”. Lance answered asking another bite from his snack. “Hey what’s in this?”. She gave him another obvious look. “Duh. Skyberries! They grow on almost all the trees here that aren’t on the ground”. 

She pointed to one of the floating areas that held many homes and he noticed one of the very visible trees with purple and pink leaves that nearly perfectly matched the sky and had beautiful berries on the their branches that shimmered in the light. 

“Ooohh. They’re very beautiful”.

She snorted. “Then you must really not be from here. They’re everywhere we have to get rid of some trees just so they don’t overload the whole place. Could ya imagine berries falling from way up there and just splattin’ on the ground? Or on your head!”. She giggled at the thought and Lance laughed. “Yeah no thanks”. 

“Maddison! Come on the games starting over and I want you on my team this team!.” A girl, who must’ve been Olivia, fluttered a few feet over with her pink wings and Maddison jumped up, abandoning her snack. “Let’s go the game is starting again! Hurry up so we can be on the same team!”.

Lance laughed but he got up and followed her out to where the others were, happy to engage in some more fun. 

-/- 

It wasn’t until sunset, when the kids had to leave and he said goodbye to Maddison, that he flew back to where he’d let his wings appear and willed them to disappear again. It didn’t hurt like it normally did. In fact he felt good. Great. 

He jogged briskly until he close to the castle and noticed Keith standing around looking broody as usual. 

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Lance. “Where the hell have you been! We’ve been waiting for you for an hour and-“.

He silenced when Lance held out one of the snacks that he’d gotten earlier. Keith looked at them suspiciously looking between Lance and the food. 

Finally he took them and cautiously put one in his mouth. 

He and Lance met eyes and when Keith wordlessly ate another one Lance smiled as he he slipped by him and headed into the castle. 

“Don’t think this makes up for me waiting outside for an hour!”. Keith shouted. But it was muffled through the snacks in his mouth, and he wore a smirk anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *minor season 2/3 spoilers that concern Keith*
> 
> And with that carry on to the summary. 
> 
> Keith. He a furry. We all know what that means. 
> 
> Lance think it means he can be trusted.

Keith was a Galra. 

Well part Galra at least. On his moms side. 

Allura, well she didn’t seem to like it. She hadn’t spoken to Keith since it had come out and Shiro seemed hurt that Keith hadn’t spoken to him about it, even though Keith himself didn’t seem to know about it that much himself. 

Keith himself hadn’t left his room and Lance wasn’t actually genuinely starting to worry about the guy. Keeping yourself holed up wasn’t a good thing, something he knew personally. 

Hunk and Pidge, though the later seeming curious, both seemed determined to stay out of it. 

Lance, after three days of this nonsense of Allura not speaking to or of Keith, Shiro trying hard to get through to Keith mostly seemed like talking to a brick wall(or more likely Keith’s door) and Pidge and Hunk adamantly keeping out of it, goes to see Keith. Or at least talk to him. 

He waits until Shiro is done talking through Keith’s door(Keith hasn’t spoken back yet so Lance doesn’t quite get to point) but nevertheless he leaves and Lance wait a few minutes before walking over and knocking on the door. 

“Hey Keith! It’s uh... me, Lance “.

‘Yeah duh stupido he probably already knows this!’ His brain supplies because yeah Keith would recognize his voice. 

“Uh anyways. I wanted to talk since you’ve been all cooped up in your room. And I know Shiro tried but I thought even you might get tired of the ‘I’m always here for you Dad speech’ he gives”. Lance awkwardly laughed to ease some tension. Well tension between him and the door more like it since Keith still hadn’t answered. 

“Anyways it’s not healthy staying all alone in there but you’ve probably heard this from Shiro. But unlike Shiro I’m not leaving until you open this door or talk to me. Because that’s what a good...teammate does”.

‘We’re they friends?’ Lance certainly didn’t hate Keith. The whole rivalry thing was mostly show but even the ill feelings he had had for the brooding brunette had mostly evaporated. Keith, though Lance would nevertheless admit it aloud, was a cool guy. A highstrung, paranoid, and sometimes very angry guy but a cool guy. He always doing cool stuff like driving off cliffs on a hover bike for example. 

Keith still hadn’t responded. 

“Y’know. I brought more of those snacks from that time we were on that planet with the winged people. Töotoro, I think. If you want some you’ll have to leave your room. Or at least talk to me”.

No answer. 

“Fine. Guess me and my snacks will leave”.

He waited a moment before a soft ‘wait’ came through the door and it opened to reveal Keith. A very shambled and (well to put it frankly, crappy looking) Keith leaned in the doorway and frowned at him. Though he did momentarily glance down at the snack in Lance’s hands. 

“What do you want?”. Keith’s voice was hoarse as if he hadn’t spoken to anyone in days. 

Well technically he hadn’t. 

“Hey! Glad to see you out or your cave. You look terrible”.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks”. The sarcasm dripping off his toungue in waves. Lance held his hands up in mock defense. “Okay okay. Well you’ve been in their so long and probably going crazy so I’m return for me giving you some snacks, you let me come in and watch movies with you”.

Keith looked somewhat shocked at Lance’s deal. “That’s it? You don’t want me to come out or talk to Shiro or apologize to Allura?”.

“Why would you apologize to Allura?”.

At this Keith huffed and seemed to slouch in the doorway even more. “Shiro said that’d be the easy way to smooth things over”. He glared at the ground.

Lance cocked his head slightly. “But you didn’t do anything”.

Keith almost looked like he wanted to scream with relief but he settled for nearly yelling ‘EXACTLY!’.

“I wanted to tell him that but it was like I couldn’t even talk. I don’t even think I could apologize for something that wasn’t my fault. ‘Sorry for being born? Sorry my mom met my dad and that she was a Galra? Sorry that I just so happen to be half of what the were fighting and also what killed your home world and friends?’ What could I even say!”. He threw his hands up, clearly exasperated. 

He ran a hand down his face and for the first time Lance noticed the bags underneath his eyes. He probably hadn’t been sleeping. 

“So all you want is to watch movies with me? And I get the snacks?”. Keith still looked suspicious. 

“Yep. You need some human interaction buddy”. 

Keith still looked suspicious but he must’ve really liked those snacks because he reluctantly agreed. 

-/-

The movies were all in a different language that neither of them knew but it was easy to tell what was happening without having to know what was being said. It was always fun to speak over the characters. 

Keith was happily eating his snacks but sometimes he’d quietly laugh under his breath when Lance would speak over one of the characters. 

One of the movies was clearly a soap opera type thing and Lance easily spoke over the characters. ‘Why Ernesto! She is my sister!”. His girl accent was very off but Keith snickered anyways. 

“I know. I am in love with her!”. Keith’s girl voice wasn’t much better, and his voice was still a bit seemingly hoarse, but Lance laughed so hard it’s might as well have won an Oscar. He honestly didn’t know Keith could joke. Let alone his jokes could be funny. 

After that they each would voice over through the movies and ‘wow Lance just noticed but Keith’s laugh-no Keith’s smile- was something he wanted to see more often than the scowl the other boy often had in place’. 

He nearly blushed at the thought but pushed it down to pay attention to Keith voice over at the somewhat western looking movie that was now on. 

“This towns not big enough for the two of us”. Keith voiced over the obviously Sheriff character. 

“But”. Lance faked swooned as he voiced the girl looking longingly at Keith’s character. “You can’t fight him Cletus! He’ll kill you!”.

Keith snorted. “Really? Cletus?”.

Lance nudged him. “Your one to talk Mr. Texas”.

In the middle of the third movie Lance’s noticed Keith had yawned a total of five times within the last ten minutes. “How much have you slept?”. Lance questioned. Keith just shrugged. “A lot on my mind. Not much time for-“. A pause. “Sleeping”.

Lance, who had plenty of siblings nodded and, hopefully unnoticed, tried to scoot closer to Keith. 

“Uh, what are you doing?”.

“I’m...cold?”.

“Cold?”.

“...Cold”.

Keith raised an eyebrow but rolled his eyes and didn’t move. 

And if Lance’s studies were correct, tired person + Body heat + movie = Sleepytown. 

His studies didn’t fail him. 

Keith started nodding off barley a few minutes later, head constantly dropping off but eventually coming back up as he would startle awake and if Lance not-so-subtly leaned over, Keith was either to sleepy or didn’t care. Probably the first one since he had leaned over and fallen asleep on Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance tried to focus on the movies, he really did but he found himself looking down at the raven-haired boy more than whatever was going on on the tv. 

Wings. 

His stupid stupid wings popped up, materializing from thin air and rustling the boy sleeping peacefully against him. 

Keith blinked awake quickly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What? Did I fall asleep? What happ-“. He caught sight of Lance’s wings and didn’t finish his sentence. 

His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Lance looked at him fearfully. 

‘Great’. He thought. ‘Secrets out. He’s gonna go tell everyone and that’s it for ol’ Lance’.

“Can I touch them?”. Keith’s hesitant voice surprised him, as Keith looked between him and his wings, which had curled around his own body protectively. 

Lance raised an eyebrow.”What? M-my wings?”. He said, still surprised, flexing the limbs slightly. 

“Yeah”. He quickly backtracked. “Only if you want me too. You don’t have to, they just look really nice”.

He seemed bashful as he looked at his knees, the tv, pretty much anywhere but at Lance. 

“Yes”. The word is out of his mouth faster than he can think about it but as Keith leans in and carefully touches his feathered wings, he can’t find it in him to care. 

Keith knows about his secret know. 

 

And he’s not upset, and he’s not going to tell anyone, and Lance is so happy he could kiss him-

‘Okay let’s not think about that’. He pushed the thought down and listens as Keith rounds off questions and he’s glad to finally have someone to answer them for.


End file.
